To The Dark and Back
by Svitlana Fraine
Summary: Luna Robinson is... well a-typical. So all in all, fairytale and sappy love stories is what you've got here. (sorry it sucks, the story is cool)


Hey everyone. This is my first big work, and its not Beta'd so critique and check would be awesome. Hope you like it.

I hate parties like this one, everyone wearing fancy, outdated clothes and smiling like idiots even though you can see it was clearly the most fake thing ever. I mean seriously come on, why we couldn't just have it inside in the air-conditioning, or at least not have to wear these stupid outfits is beyond me. I had been sitting for maybe three minutes when mother runs up to me, all frazzled and styled hair and says "Luna Robinson what do you think you're doing young lady?!" I looked at her with a neutral expression. She looked really mad she was even tapping her foot on the ground, which was in turn making the rest of her bounce, as if she was waiting for me to reply.

But I knew as soon as I opened my mouth to say something she would continue to complain about how I was or lack thereof doing something. So I just opened my mouth, as though I was going to say something and like always she continued "You need to be over on the dance floor trying to dance with the grand Duke's son! Not sitting over away from the party in a dark corner!" I turned my head away from her and rolled my eyes as she continued her lecture on what I should be doing, instead of sitting in the shade trying not to die of a heat stroke. Then I said cutting her rant off short. "Fine I'll go back over to the dance floor."

So I got up and walked over to the dance floor, trying not to trip on the ridiculous outfit I was wearing. Once I was over there I knew I would regret it, probably because as soon as I was there the duchesses' son walked over to me and asked to dance. Any other girl would have swooned and been thrilled about him asking to dance with her. Mainly because by their standards he's totally hot.

But to me he's nothing more than a mama's little pretty boy, who nine times out of ten needed a good whack across the head. I accepted his request to dance simply because if I hadn't my mother probably would've had a heart attack. We had just started to dance when he said "So you are the young Luna everyone is talking about." Flattery, really I just nodded as a response to him. "Well Luna I am the one and only Sir Michel Chambers the grand Duke's son" he continued, I could almost feel the cockiness radiating from his voice.

When I actually made eye contact with him he looked really smug standing there with a smirk on his face, like just because he was the Duke's son I would fall for him. Ha! Yeah right! In his dreams, after I'm dead! After the song had ended his mother, the duchess (obviously) had walked up to me and asked if I would take a walk with her.

I accepted and followed her, of course if only to be nice, and courteous. Once we reached the garden where no one could hear or rightly see us. She started going on and on about how much she was going to love having me as a daughter-in-law, and how Michel and I would make such an adorable couple. I tuned her out. I hated when this happened the mothers of high society boys started talking about _my_ future with _their_ sons.

They would also always complement me on how beautiful my long dark brown hair was, and how 'enchanting' (their words I _swear_) my brown eyes were. It got annoying… a lot. But just as Mrs. Chambers started talking about if Michel and I had kids, what they would look like I just really wanted to smack her. After a while of tuning her out and looking for any reason or way to escape, I saw a black rabbit but it wasn't an ordinary black rabbit.

This one had a different type of aura. I don't know if I was hallucinating or not but when I made eye contact with it. It was like it was trying to tell me something. So I turned to Mrs. Chambers and interrupting her grandchildren rant said. "Thank you for the wonderful conversation but I need to go. Please excuse me."

After I said that I turned and ran after the rabbit. When I finally found it I was at the gate at the back of the garden that leads to the woods. The rabbit was standing on its hind legs in front of where the woods began staring at me, like it was waiting for me to follow it into the woods.

Even though I knew what everyone said what would happen if you went it the woods. It was an old legend about a girl who went into the woods to find an herb for her mother, but the girl never came back out. The legend says that if you go into the woods alone at any time you'll never come back out because the ghost of that girl will find you and take your soul. So that your ghost will be stuck in those woods as well and she won't have to be alone anymore. Yeah weird but whatever. I still followed the rabbit.

It led me fairly deep into the woods until we came to a very large tree. When we reached the tree the rabbit looked kind of hesitant. Then the strange rabbit lead me to the other side of the tree where I couldn't believe what I saw. The tree had a door in it. I walked up to the door and hesitantly put my hand on the nob and turned it.

Behind the door was nothing but black. When I looked behind me to see the rabbit was gone. I turned on my heel away from the black abyss that laid behind the door to look for the rabbit. I was about to take a step forward to go look for the peculiar creature. When something wrapped around my waist and pulled me through the door. I felt like I was falling forever and my throat hurt from my screaming.

Then when I finally stopped falling I had landed really hard, with a loud 'thud'. It was still extremely dark and I could see absolutely nothing. When I tried to stand up by leaning on what I presumed was a wall that was in front of me I fell through it. When I looked around and at myself I noticed I had fallen out of the tree and ripped my dress. My dress was long, dark blue and had a thick piece of black lace, tied in the back, just below the breast line, where the dress flared out and was trimmed with black lace.

I didn't want to have to walk around in a torn dress so I grabbed where it was ripped, and tore off the bottom half. So now the dress stopped at about halfway up my leg. I looked around to see where I was because I knew it wasn't the forest I was in before I fell through the tree. I got off of the ground and checked to see if I had any major wounds. When I didn't see anything I thought about taking a walk to see if I could figure out where I was.

I had been walking for maybe three hours thankfully I was wearing my sneakers, (I'd hidden them under the lengthy dress) so that solved that problem. But, I hadn't eaten in over maybe six hours and I was getting dizzy from the lack of food and water, and I could really go for a nap. I was just about to go and find a place to rest and maybe something to eat when I heard a strange sort of sound. And I got a bad feeling in my gut that I wasn't alone and something was watching me. I looked around to see if I could see anyone.

When I didn't see anything I turned back around and started to walk a little faster. Then I heard other noises you know you don't want to hear when you're in the woods alone and it's getting close to sun down. So I continued walking but a little faster until I fell. It hurt a lot when I hit the ground and when I gathered enough strength in my arms to actually sit up; I listened all around me to see if I could hear any of those noises again.

But all the noises had stopped, all I could hear were birds and even those sounds were dull. Until I heard something behind me break and when I cautiously turned around to see what made the sound, ridged relief washed over me. It was a woman that looked only about twenty but her hair was a silver grey. Her eyes were a deep blue and she was wearing a kind smile. But I knew it wasn't real; I grew up around people who were always wearing a fake smile, so I can spot one a mile away and in the dark.

She looked very small and was wearing a tan-ish dress with a belt made out of old brown cloth around her waist. She starred at me on the ground for a while before saying "Are you alright? I saw you while I was out looking for herbs and when I tried to approach you. You just walked away from me like you were in a hurry. Then I started to follow you but you're very fast and I couldn't really keep up and when I saw you fall I became worried."

After she had finished and all her words processed through my brain I put on my best smile and said to her in the sweetest tone I could muster "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you I thought it was someone else. So I started walking away then when you got closer it started to scare me because I no idea who or what was following me. But then I tripped. I'm so clumsy and I'm very sorry for worrying you." "Oh it's alright I would be scared too if I had been you." She said to me with that smile still plastered on her face.

"Really… Why? What is there to be afraid of out here?" I asked. She looked at me confused for a moment before asking "You're not from around here are you?" I shook my head as a response to her question. She didn't look as confused now "Ok so that's why you don't know the legend about this forest."

She said putting on that smile again. "So what's the legend about this forest?" I asked, my curiosity starting to peak. Her face grew kind of dark as she said. "The legend says that there are horrible creatures that live in these woods and if you're ever foolish enough to actually enter these woods by yourself you'll never be seen again." I was a little scared at how evil her face looked when she said that, but my blunt curiosity won over my nerves. "Well aren't you just calling yourself foolish since you came into the woods by yourself?" She looked at me for a moment before she looked at the sky and thought it over. Then she looked back at me and said "No of course I'm not because I'm out here with you so I'm not alone." She was really starting to confuse me. I couldn't tell if she was acting stupid or if she was really just a genuine idiot.

Then blunt curiosity sparked again "Hey we've been talking for a while and I have no idea who you are." I said, like I said blunt curiosity. She looked surprised then extended her hand to help me off the ground since I hadn't gotten up yet. Then after I was off the ground she said. "My name is Mary. I live in the village just outside these woods. What's your name?"

"Thanks for helping me up and I'm Luna nice to meet you Mary. Hey and I know we just met and all but do you think I could stay the night with you?" I asked hoping she would let me. "Yeah I'd like the company.

Come on let's go before it gets too late." She said smiling at me. Then she turned around and started walking off, I followed her. We had been walking for a good three hours before the trees started to thin out, and a small town came into site.

After another ten minutes we entered the small town. It was already dark so no one was on the streets. We walked down the cobblestone paved road that was lined on both sides with homes and stores and lit street lamps. After walking for another thirty minutes we reached the last small house at the other side of the town that looked out over a cliff to the ocean. When we went in she led me down a small hallway and into a small kitchen/dining room.

I sat down in one of the two seats she had placed at the small round table. After a moment she sat a plate with bread and a slice of meat on it in front of me. She also sat a cup of water in front of me. I thanked her then ate the food and drank all the water. After that she led me to a back room on the left of the hall, which had a spare bed, nightstand and a three dresser drawers.

I thanked her and waited for her to leave before I walked over to the dresser and opened it. Inside were a few nightgowns and other less formal dresses. I slipped on one of the nightgowns then crawled into the bed and fell asleep. The next few days were a bit of a blur but I remember having fun talking and hanging out with Mary. It was about eleven in the afternoon and Mary and I were walking back to her house when a guy stopped us.

He was about six inches taller than Mary and I, and not rather bad looking either. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked at us then made a weird noise in his throat. I felt Mary grab my arm when I looked at her she put on that smile I hadn't seen since the day I met her. I was confused 'why is she wearing _that_ smile? Was she nervous about something?' I thought to myself.

"Hey go ahead home I'll be there in a moment okay." She said still wearing that smile. I nodded and said "Yeah… okay see you back at the house." I took one more look at her then the guy before I headed home.

Mary didn't finally come home until nine o'clock that night. Even when she came home she took her plate into her room that's across the hall from my room, and ate in there. I didn't get to see or speak with her all night. When I woke up and looked at the clock it said it was twelve o'clock at night. I sighed into my pillow.

After lying in bed for a few moments trying to get back to sleep I heard voices coming from the kitchen. So I got up and went to go see who it could be. When I reached the doorway to the kitchen I could tell who it was. It was Mary and some guy. I stayed out of the doorway so they couldn't see me, but I peeked in to see who Mary was talking to.

When I looked I noticed that it was the guy from earlier. I wanted to know so badly who this guy was and why he and Mary were up so late talking. So I stood there in the darkness of the hall out of site, listening to what they were saying. "So how are you? How was the mission?"

Mary asked sounding kind of nervous. "It was fine. We found the target and disposed of it quickly. So we all got to come home early." The guy said in a cold casual tone.

It was quiet for a while then the guy said "So who's the girl?" When he said that it kind of startled me, left me in a bit of a panic, because without having to be told I knew exactly who he was talking about. "What girl… do you mean Luna?" Mary sounded very nervous. It made me think she was actually scared. "She's very nice we can trust her and-" Mary continued but was cut off by the guy slamming his hand down on the table. "Mary… you know the rules. You're not supposed to bring anyone home no matter what! You know the consequences of your actions." He said in a very menacing tone. "What?! But Josh I can't kill her! She's my friend!" Mary yelled.

I could tell she was on the verge of tears and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 'What… she's going to kill me, just because I stayed here for a while!' I mentally yelled to myself. I was pulled out of my thought by who I assumed was Josh's voice saying to Mary. "I'm sorry Mary… I really am, but it's who we are." "What are we Josh… tell me?!" Mary yelled accusingly to Josh. "We're vampires Mary. We have to kill her to make sure she doesn't find out who we are. Let alone what she is."

Josh said the coldness overtaking the calm tone in his voice. "She doesn't even know! She's totally oblivious! She has no clue and-" "I don't care! We can't take any chances!

We're just going to kill her and that's the end of it!" Josh yelled cutting Mary off. That's when Mary totally collapsed into a fit of tears. I ran back to my room trying to process what I had just heard. I was going to die!

They were going to kill me, and I don't even know why! Then I heard footsteps. I scrambled into bed as the footsteps grew louder. They stopped in front of my door. Then I heard a door open and I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for what I knew was to come. Then I heard the door shut, and then there was utter silence. I opened my eyes and shot up in the bed. Nothing had happened. No one was in my room. Were they going to wait until tomorrow to kill me?

I sat there in the dark and silence running different scenarios through my head. Then finally I decided what to do. I quietly slipped out of bed and removed the night gown I was wearing. I slipped on the dress I was wearing the first day I had gotten here, since by now the dress had been washed. I also slipped on my knee-high white and blue stripped socks and black and white sneakers. Then I rummaged through the other drawers of the dresser and found a black hooded cape. On the very last drawer in the dresser I found a button. When I pushed it the side of the dresser popped out to revel a bow and a thing that looked like an over grown tube filled with arrows. I grabbed it and threw it over my head and tied the cape around my shoulders and put on the hood.

Then I quietly opened my door and checked to make sure no one was around. Then when I didn't hear anything I snuck to the front door silently opened it and slipped out on to the street. I took one last look at the house before I turned and ran in the direction of the forest. After running for about an hour I had finally reached the forest. I didn't stop running until I tripped on a tree root and fell.

After falling I didn't have enough energy to run anymore let alone stand. I pulled myself up in to the sitting position and leaned against a tree. That's when I burst into tears and sobs. I couldn't hold them back any longer. I felt so betrayed and lost. So I just sat there, curled into a ball and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Then after I had cried myself out I passed out from lack of fluids.

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. I looked around I realized I was in a cave and the sun had just started to rise. I sat there for a few minutes looking around the cave before a guy walked into the cave opening.

I couldn't really make out any features other than he was tall and had black hair. He was dragging what looked like a dead deer in his left hand, and had something slung over his right shoulder. When I reached for the bow and arrows I had taken from Mary's house, not taking my eyes off of the guy. I couldn't find them. I got a little panicked because I had nothing else to defend myself with, I may not be the best shot but I certainly knew how to use a sharp object to my advantage.

He walked closer to me but stopped next to the fire that I hadn't noticed was in front of me. When he sat down in front of the fire I got a better look at him. He had nice features, sharply defined with gentle curves. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a scowl he just looked tired like he hadn't slept in hours. We sat in silence for a while.

During the silence I watch him skin and gut the deer. Which made me almost hurl, that is if I had anything to throw up. Once he was done with that he had gotten up and walked over to the mouth of the cave and disappeared. When he came back a minute later his hands were clean. Then he started cutting the deer and putting it into a pot that had some kind of broth.

That he had made before he had started on the deer. We sat in silence for a little while longer until he pulled things that looked like bowls out of a backpack. I hadn't noticed he had next to him, either. After he put the soup into the bowls he sat one down next to him, turned to me and handed me one, and said in a deep voice that was oddly soothing. "Here take this you're going to need your strength."

I looked him in the eye and had to bite my lip and the inside of my cheek to contain my gasp. His eyes, they were… red. They were a deep crimson red. I took the bowl from him and nodded since I couldn't find my voice to say anything to him. After eating a few spoons of food I mustered up enough of my voice to say. "Uh t-thanks for the food, I really appreciate it. It's good." He just made a sound deep in his throat that I guess was a type of thanks.

It had been maybe an hour and nothing had really happened. Everything was silent except for the crack of the fire and the chirp of a bird every now and again. Then it happened. I was about to say something to this mystery guy who had put me in this cave with him and feed me but he held up his hand to silence me. Then he got up slowly and walked about halfway through the cave.

He stood there for a minute like he was trying to find something. After another minute or so he turned around and quietly walked back over to where I was. Once he was standing in front of me he crouched down and looked me straight in the eyes. It was kind of hard not to shrink back from the intensity of the glance. Then his eyes softened but his face still had no traceable emotion.

"Get up very slowly, get your stuff and follow me very calmly." He said slowly like he was trying to make sure I could hear everything he was saying. I did exactly what he told me to do. I'm not sure why at all. 'This guy is a total stranger! Why am I doing anything he tells me at all?' I thought to myself irritably.

Once I had my things together I walked up next to him, he had his bag slung over his shoulder. He was looking out the mouth of the cave. "Ace" he said out of nowhere. I tilted my head to the side a little and said "huh?" He shifted his eyes to look out of the corner his eye and said "My name."

I nodded, my mouth forming in the shape of an O. I was silent for a moment before I said "Well… I'm Luna." He just made a grunting noise in his throat, again. I'd been standing next to Ace watching him survey the area outside the cave we were in. Then out of nowhere he grabbed my hand and pulled me along as he ran.

As if he was running for his life. Finally we started slowing down and stopping in front of a willow that had a hollow in it that was big enough for one person to crouch in. Ace didn't say anything before he pushed me and my bag that held two dresses and the bow and arrows I had taken and his bag into the hollow of a tree. Then he locked eyes with me after looking around the area and lightly gripped my wrists and said in a stern whisper "Stay here and don't come out no matter what you hear, until I come back and get you. Try and stay as quiet as possible." Then he was gone and I was left in the still of the forest. My mind began to wander to random thing like how much my mom would yell if she saw my outfit, Mom. I hadn't even thought about her once since I fell through that tree.

Now that I think about it she could be seriously worried about me. I hadn't told anyone where I was going. 'Well duh. I couldn't tell anyone where I was going. I didn't really expect to fall through a tree or end up in some odd place.' I thought stubbornly. Then all my thoughts were side tracked when I heard a crash that sounded like something large was thrown against a nearby tree. There was a type of cracking noise like the tree cracked. I knew I should have stayed put like Ace had told me, but my curiosity won me over. Leaving our things in the hollow I slowly and quietly crept out of the tree. I tried to stay as quiet as possible. I peeked around the side of the willow to try and see where the noise had come from.

Then a blur of fur, claws, teeth, and blood flashed in front of me. I had to fight back a scream that was trying to escape my throat. I ducked back behind the tree until I was sure I hadn't been noticed. Then I looked back around to see the intense battle that was taking place right in front of me. I wasn't sure what I was looking at except there were two very large monster type things fighting, but I did know that claws were slashing and blood was flowing. It was like one of those scenes that you'd see in some sci-fi, action/horror movie but it was real, extremely real.

While I was watching the battle I ran behind another nearby tree. And to my horror one of the monsters was thrown into the tree I was hiding behind. I had to stifle another scream so I wouldn't give away where I was. I couldn't stop myself from peeking around the tree again to see if I could get a glimpse of what had been thrown against the tree. But instead of looking at what hit the tree my line of vision was pointed toward the thing that had thrown the other monster. The thing I was looking could have been described as a fairytale monster.

It looked like a bat just without the wings and it was also being the color of an orange and far larger than any bat I had ever seen or heard of, being about the size of a rhinoceros. Other than that it looked like a bat. You know with claws, fangs, giant ears and the little beady eyes. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen to me did. It saw me. It was staring at me for what seemed like forever, but then he got on all fours and charge right at me.

Just as I was sure he was close enough to tackle me he was intercepted by something else. I had enough will power in my neck to turn my head to the front of the tree where I thought I would find one of the original monsters lying dead, but it wasn't there anymore. 'It probably isn't dead yet and wobbled off to go and rest till it healed.' I thought. When I looked to see if my hunch was right, and look for a trail of blood leading away from the horrible battle that was taking place just out of my sight behind a few trees, that I desperately tried to ignore. I couldn't find one, just a small pool of blood and few drops leading in the direction of the battle.

Then the idea struck me, the second monster fighting the bat, had been the second monster that had been fighting the bat earlier. But why would a monster that was clearly severely injured risk becoming more injured and even dying to protect me? Or at least I hopped it was trying to protect me. Then the battle was in my line of vision again. I actually watched the entire battle till the end silently hoping the creature that saved my life would win the battle. And finally when the battle ended and the creature who had saved me had won. I saw what it looked like.

It was a giant wolf probably a foot or two taller than I was. It had midnight black colored fur with its ears lying back flat against its head. The wolf seemed to be growling at the dead creature it was standing over bearing its razor sharp fangs. Mud and blood caked the dark coat and patches of fur looked thinned and nearly gone. I slowly stepped in front of the tree being as quiet as possible. I wanted almost, even needed, to see the wolf up closer. But then as my luck would have it I stepped on a fallen twig and cracked it.

The wolf's head immediately swung around until its eyes zeroed in on me. It wasn't bearing its fangs anymore but it still looked angry, very much so. We stood there for a moment our eyes locked then he lunged at me landing no more than two feet away. I stumbled back tripping on one of the tree roots that were sticking out of the ground and landing hard on my butt. The wolf just took a step forward and I backed up all the way to the tree where I was stuck at a dead end between two large tree roots. This was probably the end for me but all I could think was.

'Where is Ace? Why does stuff like this always happen to me? Is he alright? Someone help me. Did something happen to him?' I cover my face with my arms and squeeze my eyes shut. Like it'll actually protect me and quietly utter out Ace's name and a prayer hoping that maybe he or someone could hear me, that being as unlikely as it was I still hoped someone would help me. But I know it's no use no one will hear it even I could barely hear my own voice but it somehow brings me comfort knowing that Ace was the last person I thought about, completely and utterly weird, huh?

Then there was a shift in the wind. I don't know what is was but I slowly removed my arms from in front of my face and slowly opened my eyes to see Ace standing there looking down at me, with soft eyes and a slight smile ghosting over the edges of his lips. I can feel joy and overwhelming sense of relief swelling up in me. All the emotion is getting to me and tears start building in the corners of my eyes, and me being one not to show my emotions openly a lot I throw myself at him and burry my face into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

I can feel the vibrations of his chuckle through his shirt. I can also hear his heart beating in his chest. It's all so comforting, it's warm and I feel safe. I don't think I ever want to leave but I know eventually I'm going to have to let go, and all the warmth and safety will be gone until I can find an acceptable excuse to bury myself into his chest again. Yeah I know weird but hey, I have my preferences you have yours. I like hugging hot guys who might have just saved my life. Once I let him go he looks at me and says "Are you alright?" I nod and reply "Yeah I'm fine, just a little shook up from what I just saw.

I never thought I would see that." His face shifts "You never thought you would see what?" He asked. I could hear the edge in his voice. "I never thought I would see a deadly fight or a giant wolf. You know things that only happen in fairytale stories." I said trying to figure out why he would be so tense I thought something was weird.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked because now that I thought about it Ace only showed up after I said his name. And the wolf completely disappeared like it was never there. We stood there in a type of silence all the while I was trying to connect all the dots. Then it all came together why the wolf had protected me. Why it hadn't killed me while I was defenseless.

It answered why Ace got tense when I said I couldn't believe what had happened. I gasped not being able to keep it from spilling out. "You're the wolf! Aren't you?" he cringed and looked away from me. "Are you the wolf or not? ...Answer me Ace! " I yelled at him getting slightly angry, I was always a little pushy. I know I don't really know him but, still this is just insane! I must be going insane.

He didn't look back at me but he nodded his head. I felt all my anger disappear when I saw the look on his face as he waited for me to say something. His face showed a mixture of anger, fear, and the way he had his head tilted down made me think the other emotion was shame. I didn't like seeing him like this. I barely knew this man and yet it's like I've known him forever.

He looked like he had just been stabbed and he was coming to terms with the fact that I was the one who had stabbed him. I don't know what was going through my brain, but I reached up and gently placed my hands on his face.

He slightly cringed when I did but he didn't pull away. I turned his head toward me so I could see every inch of his face, like I was searching for answers to questions I didn't even know. He had his eyes closed as if he opened them I would run away. "Ace look at me" I said in a low whisper "…come on Ace open your eyes and look at me." He reluctantly opened his eyes to reveal their crimson red depths. I stared at him for a while then he asked.

"Why aren't you scarred? You should be running away in terror, not standing here staring at me." A smile found its way across my face. I pulled his face down so we were level then I placed a small kiss on his nose. "Because I've come to terms with the fact that I've gone completely insane, and somehow I just know you won't hurt me." I thought my telling him I've lost it would have at least made his mood a little better, but I guess he just won't drop it "How can you trust me so much?

You've known me for no more than a few hours, maybe." "I trust you so much because, you risked your life against that monster even though you were so wounded to make sure I was safe. And to make sure that that thing couldn't hurt me. I may not know everything about loyalty and trust but I know I can trust you more than anyone else I have ever known." He looked slightly relieved after I said this. I pulled him into a hug and whispered to him "And plus every crazy person has to have their amazing companion. You know"

I felt him nod his head. I then released him and when he had straightened himself he said "You need to go get our bags, we need to keep moving." I nodded my head and walked over to the willow I had hidden our things in and grabbed them. When I came back Ace still looked a little rigid but he was facing the forest instead of me. 'Maybe he's just surveying the area to make sure there're no more monsters.' I walked up beside him and waited for him to notice I was there.

When he did he just looked at me from the corner of his eye. "So… where are we going now?" I tried not to sound too curious but it's not like it helped. "There's an abandoned house not too far from here that we can stay in." He said "Oh… that's good. How long do you think it'll take for us to get to this house?"

I asked pushing my bag on to my shoulder and situating Ace's on my other shoulder. "Not long… give me a second, and we can get going. Leave my bag here there's nothing else we're going to need in there." Ace said taking one more look around. Then he walked away from me a little. After a moment a dull red-ish light surrounded him. I couldn't pull my eyes away.

When the glow disappeared a six-foot pitch black wolf stood where Ace had been standing. He turned around and stood there for a while. He was probably waiting to see if I would turn and run away screaming. After a moment he walked over to me and looked me in the eye. My head suddenly felt very heavy. I leaned forward and laid my forehead on Ace's.

'Are you alright?' I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that voice. I wiped my head up and looked around, but I couldn't find where the voice had come from. "Hello?" I yelled hoping the person who had spoken would answer me. There was no answer for a while then I heard the voice again, it said.

'If you don't be quiet someone is going to hear you and we might be in trouble.' I turned back around to Ace and asked "Did you hear that voice or am I just starting to hear voices?" 'No, you're not starting to hear voices, and the only other person talking besides you is me.' I stared at Ace for a minute completely dumbfounded. Then it clicked "Ace! You're the one, who's talking but… you're a wolf and your mouth didn't move when you were talking. I'm seriously confused now." I said.

'Yes I know that. That was the entire point; I'm a wolf I'm not supposed to be able to talk. That's how I keep a low profile.' Ace said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Just then I realized that Ace's voice was coming from inside my head. 'Now if you don't have any more questions, climb on and we can head to the house.' "O-oh alright..." I said placing his bag down and throwing the strap of mine over my head, then walked over next to him. He crouched down so it could be easier for me to get onto his back.

Once I had climbed on and gotten a good grip on the fur on the back of his neck. He took off running through the forest jumping over fallen tree limbs and logs, swerving away from trees so as to not run head first into them. Well duh, now don't I feel stupid? It had started to rain, so the wind and rain felt like sharp icicles hitting my face. I had to bury my face into the fur on his neck, due to how much it hurt.

Ace smelled of pine, oak and grass as well as a bit blood. It was an oddly fitting smell for him. I could feel his heart beating fast and rhythmic his breathing was fast and deep. It was oddly soothing; I could feel myself being slowly lulled to sleep. I slightly leaned up, and pulled my hood back over my head. Then I put my head back down and was lulled into a sound and dreamless sleep.

I awoke to a low whisper slowly getting louder as I became more aware of my surroundings. 'Hey Luna… Luna, come on wake up… I need to turn back into a human.' I groggily lifted myself up and saw that I was still sitting on Ace. I slowly slid off of his back and waited for him to change back to his original form. When he did change back the black button up shirt he was wearing had a tare and was stained with blood on his hip on the right side that o hadn't noticed the first time and was still bleeding pretty badly. I quickly ran over to his side and put my hand on the gash and applied a slight pressure.

He winced and looked down at me "What are you doing, that hurts?" He half yelled slightly backing away from me. I stepped closer to him and applied more pressure to the wound saying "You're bleeding I need apply pressure or you're going to lose more blood." The crease that had found its way between Ace's eyebrows had softened. He placed one of his hands on top of both of my hands that were applying pressure. "It's all right jeez… I'm fine see."

He said removing one of my hands to show that it was healing up quickly. I put on the best glare I could and looked him in the eye, and said. "I don't care we still need to get you bandaged up." He sighed "Fine there's a first aid kit inside. You can bandage it up when we get in there." I turned my head and looked at the house we would be staying in for a while. I gasped "Is that really where we're going to be staying?"

Ace turned to look at the house "Yeah… is there something wrong with it it's just a three story house?" "No, no there's nothing wrong with it, it's just huge." I said. "Yeah well, unfortunately the second and third stories, floors have slightly caved in and now there's holes in the floor so we'll only be able to use the first floor. Hope it's not a problem." Ace said as we were walking to the house. Like he said it had three floors.

But it also had a wraparound porch and railing although most of it was covered in vines and broken. It still looked to be in rather good condition. As soon as we got into the house I saw the hole in the ceiling that led to the second floor. "I'll have food to eat and a place to sleep right?" I asked. He nodded "Okay then I'm good." I said. Ace looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh it's nothing, don't worry."

I said smiling up at him because he was about a foot taller than me, with me being only about five foot four. "Well why don't you go lay down and take a nap. You've been through a lot and you need to regain your strength." I continued. Ace nodded and walked forward, and turned back into his wolf form. Then he walked onto the rug that was in the middle of the floor and lied down. Lying there he looked like an overgrown dog, so I walked over to him and sat against his side next to his right shoulder. He picked his head up from between his paws and placed it on my lap. I placed my hands on top of his head and absent mindedly started to scratch behind his ear. Then I heard a hollow beating and when I looked, I saw that it was Ace's tail hitting the floor. So I continued scratching his head and behind his ear. I sat there for maybe three hours, probably not, I'm not exactly sure but it was a long time. I'm glad the house had a heater because oddly enough it had started to snow. Not that a working heater in an abandoned house is t odd, but that's not the point.

I don't know what day it was, but while I had been staying with Mary she had told me it was getting close to the snowing season. So I guess it's a good thing Ace found me, or I might not have been so lucky and gotten stuck in the snow. I sat there thinking, my mind mulling over everything in the past before I had fallen down the tree. I was a regular American teenage girl in high school with good grades and tons of friends (not really). Now I'm a new foreign exchange student in an all-girls Christian academy, weird how now I'm sitting on the floor with a giant wolf that is actually a guy in some weird universe, seriously weird but back to what I was saying. My mother, father and I had moved there after he had been transferred here on an assignment since he works for the military.

The place we moved to was a small town completely in the middle of nowhere. That still lives in the medieval time with a king and queen and everything else, it still confuses me. Thankfully though not everything is set in that time period like they have air-conditioning and washers, but I still have to walk to the academy and anywhere else I want to go. I'm not really complaining because I don't hate everything about that place. I like that everything is cheaper since they have their own independent government and economy.

There's more fresh air and open space and I don't have to worry about how many friends I have on Facebook or how many followers I have on Twitter, you know the crap everything in the media is now centered on. Plus it's good for me to have to walk all the way to school every day, I'm a navy daughter I can handle it.

I also love that I can learn a new language. It seems because this little country is so far in the middle of nowhere and self-reliant that they still speak in fluent Latin, I guess to them it isn't a dead language after all. Probably the only bad thing about moving to that place is that I had no friends and I get really confused sometimes and almost everyone would laugh at me for it. I finally got tired of thinking of those people and how much I wish I could just punch some of those girls and how superficial they could be. So instead I began thinking about Ace and how cute he looked asleep. My head shot up from where I had absentmindedly rested it against Ace's. 'I shouldn't be thinking about him like that I barely even know him.

But he's done so much for me, taken me in and protected me.' After I had concluded my mental battle at a draw even though I know I shouldn't I probably might have feelings, I use the term very loosely, for Ace. I started petting Ace's head again, loving the way he acted like a real dog. Like when I scratched behind his ear how he pushed his head against my hand to indicate he liked it. After a while I lifted his head and moved my body so I could rest my head on his neck and placed his head on the floor near mine. I squirmed a little trying to get comfortable, and after a while I had.

Now my face was in the crock of the back of his ear and I was curled into a ball against him. I soon fell asleep again… this is getting kind of annoying I have never slept this much so don't complain. The dream I had was really weird, one moment I was running through a forest and the next I was standing in a giant clearing surrounded by trees. It was a beautiful field covered in a blanket of freshly fallen snow, and in the middle standing tall, in full blossom was a weeping willow. And standing in front of this tree was a girl who looked no older than ten. She had pale white skin and grey-ish colored hair, and she was standing there smiling at me.

"What are you waiting for sister? Mother is waiting for us." The little girl said. I was completely stunned, this girl was calling me her sister and I had no idea who she was. After I hadn't said anything for a while her smile disappeared. "W-who are you?" I finally stuttered out.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me… Diana." She said looking me in the eye. My eyes widened and I felt tears pricking at the back of them as I stared into her dark brown eyes. "T-that's not p-possible. Y-y-you're not r-real. You can't be real!" I said "Of course I'm real.

Why wouldn't I be?" She said me stepping closer to me. I stepped back, a few tears sliding down my face. "You're not real because you're dead! I watched you die!" I yelled as more tears slid out and down my face.

"No I'm not. I'm standing right here in front of you, silly. Now come on mother is waiting for us to return home." She said taking a few more steps closer to me. I put my head in my hands and tried to stop the shaking. Repeating 'no, no, no' over and over again. I could see her coming closer and just as she was about to touch me I was shaken awake.

"Luna, hey Luna are you alright?" I didn't know who was talking but it sounded so familiar and I clung to that. Once I opened my eyes and when my vision focused I saw someone leaning over me. Then everything came rushing back, it was only Ace. I jolted up right and pressed my face into his shirt wrapping my arms around him. As horrible sobs racked my entire body I tightened my grip on him.

It didn't take long for me to calm back down, but I kept my hold on Ace a little longer. I felt warm and safe in his arms with him whispering reassuring words into my hair. He finally pulled away, cupped my face in his hands and looked me in the eye. "Luna, hey are you alright?" He asked slowly as he wiped away a few stray tears that slipped out of my eyes. "Please tell me… do you need any water? Let me go get some for you real fast." He continued.

He slowly moved his arms from around me and grabbed something from behind him. When he turned back around he gave me a bottle of water and a granola bar. I drank almost all of the water and ate the entire bar. When I finally got my bearings I noticed I was sitting in his lap, curled up comfortably against his chest. I took a deep breath and laid my head against his chest again. "I-I saw her." I said slowly.

"Who Luna, who did you see tell me?" He said placing a reassuring hand on my back. "M-my sister… Diana, I saw her. B-but she looked… different." I continued swallowing the lump in my throat that had starting to form again, but I would not cry, not again.

"Where did you see her? How did she look different?" Ace said. "I saw her in my dream, in a clearing with a willow tree in it. And she, she had greying hair and was so pale." I said slightly leaning my head down, staring at my hands. "Well if that's so weird how does she really look?"

I could tell Ace was slightly confused from the way his voice sounded, but I think I looked so pitiful he felt sorry for me. "Looked… Diana is dead, has been dead for eleven years now. She died when she was ten, I was only five." I sighed out. "Oh… Luna I, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" "It's okay Ace it's not your fault, she died from a genetic disease the doctors couldn't cure. We were as close as best friends, I had even sat right next to her and held her hand until she finally passed away. You know you usual loving thing sisters do for each other.

I said letting out a strained laugh and looked back up at Ace. "But of course seeing my sister again always makes me happy. It was the fact that she was as pale as a sheet of paper and her hair was greying. She looked healthy and she was smiling again. It was odd and extremely scary, I hate it. She looked like a vampire from one of those stupid movies. Even though that sounds completely weird but it's true." I continued.

"I believe you and you sound like you feel better now. Would you like some real food now, or do you just want to sit here for a while longer? If of course you don't mind me completely changing the subject." Ace said. I really just wanted to sit there in his arms where I felt safe, but that would be kind of awkward so I moved and then stood up. Then Ace stood and walked into another room. When he came back he was holding two plates and more water. Both plates had thick pieces of meat and vegetables on them. He placed the plates on a small table in the corner of the room. How had I not noticed that before?

We sat at the table eating for about twenty to thirty minutes maybe. I finally looked up at him and said "Thanks… for everything." He looked up from his plate, he was quiet for a while but he finally said "No problem you looked like you really needed it." "What do you mean?" I asked not knowing what he meant, well kind of. He sat up a little straighter in his chair and said "You were sleeping peacefully one minute, and the next you're screaming 'no' and thrashing around and crying.

At first it was just a couple of tiny whimpers I heard from the kitchen when I was cooking. By the time the food was done you had started screaming. At first I thought someone had broken in and was attacking you. But when I had rushed into the room I saw you trying to curl into a ball and shacking. It took me about ten minutes of trying to wake you up before you actually did." I sat there not knowing what to say.

Once we were done eating Ace returned the plates to what I think is the kitchen. While he was gone I looked around the room. There's no furniture in the room except for the dining table and chairs. Other than that there's just a rug on center of the hardwood floor where Ace and I had slept, and a hole in the roof that lead to the second floor. The house looks like no one has lived here in several years. Then out of nowhere it hit me I had to use the bathroom. And yes the author at this point is trying to lighten the mood so if you would at least smile a little it would be greatly appreciated. "Hey Ace… where's the bathroom at?"

It was quiet for a minute then Ace yelled from the kitchen "It's down the hall." "Kay thanks." I yelled back.

When I came back Ace was staring out a window that was next to the front door.

I silently walked over to stand next to him. "It looks like the snow is starting to really build up now. We won't be able to go anywhere for a while.

They shouldn't be able to find us with all this snow." Ace mumbled, more to himself than to me. "What do you mean _they_ shouldn't be able to find us? Who shouldn't be able to find us?" I asked. He sighed fogging up the window and looked at me. "Luna you are very special in more ways than on.

You probably don't know what I mean by this. But you have a special ability that only occurs about every several thousand years. There have only been about five others like you over the years. Some people wish to wield this power, but they don't understand what they mean by saying that. No one in this realm or any other has this ability so you can see how valuable you and your abilities are." "What do you mean by abilities? What abilities do I have?" I asked a slight crease forming between my brows.

"You have a type of void energy that enables you to travel between worlds, and call upon energy from the different elements. Of course like the others who have had your ability you have a main element. Normally their main has something to do with their lives or family, or something of that nature. But I think your main element has something to do with your name." He said. "What do you mean it has something to do with my name?" I asked confusing peaking in my voice.

"Your name relates to the moon, which is also an element. I'll admit it's not a very commonly used or named element but it is." Ace said "So let me get this straight I have something called void energy which lets me control other elements, and travel through different dimensions. And my main element is the moon, which is a rare element." I said Ace just nodded his head in conformation. "So what are you on because that is some serious craziness and what do you have to do with all of this anyway?

You seem to know a lot about this topic." I asked. I could see his eyes slightly narrow as he stared at me, with not even a hint of a smile anywhere. The way he was staring at me made me think he was deciding whether or not to kill me. "…My family has been the guardians of the Salicti since the very first one appeared in our world." He said "What exactly is a sallykta? It sounds familiar but I'm not sure where I heard it from before."

I asked. "Salicti is Latin, that's why it sounds familiar. It means willow and the reason why people with your abilities are called that is because just like a willow tree previous people who have had the same abilities as you were very rare in this land. My family or actually pack was given the name Custos Salicti which means willow guardian, because we have been the guardians of these people who had your abilities since the very first one appeared in this land." "If your family is the guardian of people like me, what are you guarding me from? Just so I can know why I have to have a body guard, not that I'm complaining or anything."

I asked looking out the window at the expanse of snow covered forest. Ace didn't answer he just walked out of the room. When he came back he was carrying what looked to me like a bundle of clothes. He walked over to the table and set the bundle down. He motioned for me to walk over to him.

When I got over to the table he had started laying the clothes out across it. There was what looked like a thin white sleeveless dress. Along with tan-ish leggings I looked at Ace and opened my mouth to say something when he said "Don't worry these are made from a type of wool that keeps you warm or cool in any type of weather. For now it'll work for the snow. My family or my people have been using this wool for centuries and have passed down the secret of how to make it perfectly for generations." I grabbed the clothes he picked up and handed to me and walked to the bathroom to change.

The dress was soft like cotton and flowed like silk, and stopped just above the knees. The clothes fit me perfectly like they had been sown onto my body. I noticed that my hair looked horrible and my complexion, if it wasn't for the dress I'd say I was as white as a ghost. After starring at myself a little longer I put all my original clothes back into my bag. The only thing of mine I was still wearing was a crescent moon necklace my sister had bought for me on my first birthday and it still fit.

I took out the hooded cape along with the bow and arrows I had taken, and went back into the living room where I found Ace sitting at the small table looking over a pair of brown fur boots. When I got over to the table he handed me the boots and told me to put them on, they easily slipped onto my feet. While I was putting my shoes on Ace had taken the cape and started looking at it. After sitting there for a while Ace finally got up from his seat and walked behind me. He somehow produced a needle and thread, and sowed the cape to the wide shoulders of the dress, then going to sit back in his chair.

"There, to help keep your face and arms warm." He said after tying the thread "Why are you giving me these clothes." I asked as Ace sat back down. "We won't be able to stay here much longer and …you needed new clothes. The energy radiating from your power is sending signals and attracting people who would harm, even kill you in order to obtain the power you possess."

Ace said heaving a sigh. It was quit for a while with no other sound but our breathing and the low hum of the heater. Ace stood up, his chair scraping across the floor and falling back from how fast he stood as he stared at the door with an accusing glare. When I looked over at the door to see what he was glaring at I found nothing wrong, so I looked at him to see if he would tell me why he was glaring but he didn't he just continued to glare at the door. While I sat there in silence I noticed he was wearing black pants with pockets and suspenders hanging down by his thighs. He was also wearing a white undershirt I had heard my dad call a wife beater, with a black leather coat and two cross necklaces each on a separate chain.

Ace was also wearing dark brown boots that looked similar to my father's military uniform boots. After I had taken note of everything Ace was wearing, I then turned to look at my weapons. The bow was made from a dark wood and had smooth intricate designs that went up until the bow was carved into a spiral shape. The middle was wrapped in a tattered and stained cloth probably to help with the grip, but the bow itself looked fairly new like it had never been used. The arrows looked the same way; dark wood fairly new and they had green feathers and the arrow head was made from what looked like a sharpened rock.

Nothing about any of these things told me anything except for the fact that they were probably fairly new. That also included what the arrows were in. It was the color of dried mud and was made of a sturdy material that kept the shape of a cylinder. The strap that was connected to it was about as wide as my fist and as thick as a piece of leather. It had a buckle like the ones you find on a belt but bigger in the middle of the strap and it looked like it was made of gold.

"We need to leave." Ace said suddenly, my head snapped over to look at him. I slung the cylinder over my shoulder and stood up. I looked over to the door where Ace's eyes were locked. I still couldn't find what he was staring so intensely at.

After standing there for another period of time staring at the door Ace grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway opposite to the hallway that lead to the bathroom. He was taking long strides which meant I had to jog so that he wasn't dragging me. As we slowed down we reached a small rounded door and Ace slowly slid it open and looked outside. Once he was done he turned around to me and said pulling the hood from my cloak over my head. "Keep your head down, your bow ready and be ready to run at any moment."

"Wait! What do you mean? Where will you be?" I asked. His hard stare lightened and he removed one of his necklaces, and pushed my hood back and put it around my neck. I lifted the necklace and looked at it and noticed it was a replica of the one Ace was wearing but on a smaller chain. "It was created by one of my ancestors' who was also a Custos Salicti. It's supposed to keep the two who are wearing it connected.

And it has some of the power from the last Salicti so it should protect you or at least help awaken your own powers. …Now remember what I said and I'll meet back up with you as soon as I can." Then Ace turned and lightly pushed me out the door into the snow. I expected to feel the biting cold of the snow since it was up to my knees but all I felt was the fabric of the shoes and stockings I was wearing press closer to me. I turned to look at the door that Ace had shut once I was out one more time before turning and jogging away from the house. Only then did it really occur to me I had no real idea where I was going.

The snow had lightened up from the blizzard but it was still snowing pretty hard. I would occasionally stop and check my surroundings to make sure I wasn't being followed. When I stopped I would notch an arrow and pull it back looking around me the way my father had taught me when I was younger, although I didn't know everything about archery I still knew how to ready an arrow an kill a target. I did this every few miles or so. Also in hope of turning around and seeing Ace running towards me.

But all I saw when I turned was a snow covered forest with no source of life in sight. I kept this pattern of jogging and checking my surroundings for a while until I stumbled upon a cave. It didn't look any different from any other cave made of large rocks piled on top of each other with a hole through the middle, but something about this cave drew me into it. As I walked closer to the cave the yearning that drew me to it only seemed to grow. When I stepped inside the dark cavern I felt almost completely overwhelmed by the need to go further inside.

Inside the cave was a hollow endlessness that seemed to stretch forever. There was a light flooding in from the outside but that didn't seem to stretch very far. I walked to the point where the last bit of light met the seemingly endless darkness. I stood there for what seemed like forever, when suddenly I heard a voice –faint but clear. At first I thought I was just hearing things but then I heard it again. It was whispering 'come clarum est… closer'.

The voice was soft and smooth it almost would have lulled me to sleep; if I hadn't been trying to turn and leave. No matter how hard I tried, my body wouldn't turn it just kept walking further and further into the cave. I kept trying to get my mind to comprehend that I should be panicking, but when the voice started to softly hum my mind became even more fogged. 'I should have known better than to follow that rabbit' came the hazy thought from the back of my mind as I started to believe that the cave was endless. Even though from the outside it looks like a small slowly eroding rock pile of a cave.

I finally thought I was coming to the end of the cave when the passage was flooded with light. I had to narrow my eyes as they adjusted to the sudden change in lighting. If my brain wasn't in such a daze, I probably would have screamed even if I wasn't completely confused. I had appeared in a meadow. It was covered in wild flowers, and sitting in the middle of the field was a girl with fiery crimson hair bouncing and swaying around her in the nonexistent wind.

I didn't move afraid that she would notice me. But after a moment she turned and smiled at me. I could have choked on my own spit if I had any control over my body. Her face was small but had sharp and detailed features. Her eyes where an icy turquoise, they were nothing like Ace's eyes; his were hard but protective.

But hers were cold, critical, and looked like they could kill me with one glance. "Hello clarum est, I've been waiting for you." She said in the melodic tone that almost lulled me to sleep. "I've been waiting oh so long to finally see you. I almost thought you would never find your way to me."

She continued. I didn't really hear everything that she was saying I was too busy trying to keep my mind from fogging up any more than it was. She looked about the age of sixteen. As I looked at her I was reminded of Mary, the way her skin looked as white as the crisp newly fallen snow, and the way she smiled at me appeared hollow and fake.

"I bet you're wondering who I am, aren't you dear one. …I am Blair Albus, the sacred keeper for my people. I watch over this meadow and pass judgment upon all who have the potential of being a Salicti." Those words are what cleared my mind of all the fog.

When she said that her eyes were like daggers and her voice was just as sharp. I felt my entire body go rigid and all my muscles tense, I had to be ready for anything. She slowly stood up from her place in the sea of flowers. Her outfit brought to mind the anime shows I had watched at home, it was a corset and skirt dress. Though it had sleeves that fell like drapes on her arms, the skirt itself layered "You haven't said a word since you stepped into my field. What's wrong left your voice at home." Blair sneered. She had a smirk on her face and her eyebrows were creased.

"N-no I just… I didn't think I would really see anyone else out here." 'More like hoped' I added in thought. "Well you have met someone else, but I am no threat to you so lower your weapon." I hadn't even noticed I had an arrow notched and pulled back; as well as it being pointed slightly in her direction. I lowered my bow and removed the arrow, placing it back with the rest.

As she walked closer to me; I felt a weird sensation jolt through my body. "Why aren't you a threat to me…? I thought you had to pass judgment on me." I said as she continually got closer to me. "Well yes I did. But when I saw that pendent you're wearing, I knew you weren't some pathetic human who just stumbled upon the entrance to our world. …You must really be the next guardian, or Ace would never have let you have that necklace."

"What do you mean?"

"Ace was the only one in his entire tribe who could have been the Custos Salicti and because of that he was shunned by others of his tribe. So he doesn't trust many people and for him to give you that necklace means quiet a lot." She said stopping in front of me, gently tracing Ace's necklace. I oddly felt my muscles loosen slightly and my fist loosed its death grip on my bow as well. 'At least she isn't going to kill me… yet.'

I thought as she retracted her hand. She then backed up and looked me over. As though she was assessing me to see what I could handle, and what kind of damage I could do. Apparently what she found wasn't anything to regard as threatening to her, because the lines between her eyebrows loosened and her facial expression softened. "By the way where is Ace now that I think about it?" she asked "Oh he's uh… he's doing something back at the house."

"He said he would catch up with me as soon as he was finished with what he was doing." I said. She let out a laugh before saying "It figures he would want to play the part of knight in shining armor. …The role fits him well, especially now that he has you to look after. Come," she continued extending a hand to me "let's stay here and wait for Ace, he'll know where you are."

"Before you ask he'll know because the necklaces are linked and are drawn to each other so it'll lead him right to us, or more specifically you." I hesitated for a moment then took her hand and let her lead me to the middle of the meadow, feeling more at ease with Blair, she also seemed more relaxed and at ease now. Before she had seemed tense and cruel like she was ready to kill anyone or anything on a whim if need be. Now she seemed like the person where, killing someone was something that would never cross her mind. But that's just me, so I could be wrong.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there with Blair, but I didn't really try to focus on that. I was enjoying talking to her and learning about her life. Like how she was the only daughter in a family of six, and had become the keeper when she was only four. Now she was nineteen, and was still going to stay here. "How long do you have to stay and be the keeper?"

I don't know what happened but the words flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them. She didn't say anything for a while, as though she didn't know how to answer or she didn't want to answer. I wanted to take my words back, so we wouldn't have to sit in this seemingly endless and completely awkward silence. Just as I was going to try and end the silence there was an unsettlingly loud crash coming from the tunnel that lead to the field. I snapped my head toward the cave opening; my shoulders tensing as my hand slowly inched towards my bow that sat next to me on the ground.

The crashing only got louder as it grew closer and the way Blair was fidgeting and glaring at the cave opening wasn't exactly reassuring me. I slowly rose to my feet, getting ready to release an arrow to let it fly toward whatever was making all the noise. I could hear Blair getting to her feet as well; I could feel her aura darkening. The flowers in the field started to sway, but there wasn't any wind blowing. Then all of a sudden the sounds stopped, nothing moved, the world seemed to be holding its breath.

The next thing I know Blair has my wrist in her small, slender hand pulling me down a tunnel I hadn't noticed, because of it being hidden behind greens and other foliage growing all over the wall. "What are we doing? Why are we running?" I softly yell to Blair, on the chance there is a monster I don't want to hear me. She didn't answer me but keep pulling me along behind her.

Only when we had turned a corner after running for several miles, did she stop and turn to me. We were both huffing, short of breath, but in between breaths she said, "I needed to get us away from the Daemonium Servus_, _(demon slave). The barriers that were protecting us inside the field would not have held very long against that thing." "What is that anyway and why wouldn't the barriers hold against it?" I ask finally breathing regularly.

"It's more commonly called the Jamawar but that's mostly simplicity sake, but it still pretty much means the same thing. The demon slave called upon and created by those of every race who have been poisoned by the hatred and greed for power by the _most_ poisoned race of all the races. Of course no race is ever truly pure, but this race… they are far, far more diseased than anything I or any of my ancestors have ever encountered." Blair said standing straight and looking around. Just as she was getting ready to take a step I grabbed onto her wrist and hesitantly asked.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what is this greatly diseased race that seems to be sending creatures to kill me?" I said adding, '_because my life isn't already crazy enough as is._' under my breath. Blair let out a low chuckle sort of thing. "I'll tell you later, but right now we need to get out of here before that monster has a chance to find our scent and track us." Blair said taking another look behind us before grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked, she didn't answer for a while then she turned her head towards me and then forward again before saying "I'm not really sure. I haven't been out of the cave for so long, but I think that there may be a village near by that we can stay at." I nodded continuing to follow Blair through the rest of the winding tunnel, only after a few more moments of odd silence from the cave where I was now positive a monster was did the entire cave shake and rumble so violently that I belived that the tunnel would cave in around Blair and I. We didn't stop to consider anything I just added more power to my legs to make myself run faster.

Blair and I jumped out just as the last boulder sealed the cave. We stopped to catch our breath, a thin visible layer of sweat covered my brow, upperlip, and hairline as well as Blair's. Once my breathing had leveled out and I'd wiped my face to rid myself of the sweat then cast a look toward Blair, she was looking out toward the distance searching for something. She then turned towards me and said "Come now, we have to go. Before the sun sets and we don't have any light left and we freeze from the cold." I pulled the container that held my arows and bow higher up on my shoulder and my cape furthur around myself. Then we started on our way to where ever it was that Blair was taking us.

The sun had sunkan halfway behind the hills when the distant lights of a village came into view. After another hour or so of walking we finally came upon the front entrance to the village. It was a beautiful and elegant village with magnificenly crafted and formed cobble stones set for the road. All the homes and stores were made of pale sandstone and wood. They were all so elegantly built and seemed to be beautifully maintained.

The people roaming those streets were just as beautiful as the scenery and forest that surrounded the village, each more regal than the last all dressed in beautifully designed gowns and robes. I turned to Blair to ask who they were but she was already plowing ahead, walking straight down the middle of the town footprints in the snow the only evidence of her passing. She was only a few steps ahead so it was easy for me to catch up to her. "Who are these people?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Hoping not to attract attention, unwanted or otherwise. She didn't answer for a few moments, then she turned her head toward me and said in a low voice "They're _Dryads, _it's a type of wood nymph. Here they're known for their extravigant beauty and joyfulness, as well as their kindness." Oddly enough after she told me this and I took a quick look around at all the beautiful people, it wasn't that hard to believe. "So… where are we going? You know, just to get an idea as to who we're going to see." I asked relaxing a bit, I'd learn'd about nymphs before they're not really that aggressive or confronatational, so no real worry about safety here.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine. He probably won't remember me. But he might remember my mother when I tell him my last name." Blair said looking around at the houses and stores that lined the sides of the road. We finally stopped in front of a small shop that had a sign with elegantly carved letters that read The Bakery.

The windows that sat on the sides of the store displayed several types of breads and pastries that were for sale. The door that lead into the store was rounded and made of a dark wood it looked like old vintage doors, and when Blair pushed the door open the inside was brightly illuminated by several lanterns all around the store. The smell of freash bread and pastries filled the air in the room. At the back of the store behind a wooden countier next to a glass case displaying more pastries, breads, and desserts, there was a guy standing there, he didn't seem to notice our entrance for a moment. He was tall, about six foot maybe taller.

His hair was a strawberry blonde in a close crop buzzcut. He seemed to be wearing clothes that guys in America would wear on a Saturday, a plain loose green tee with an unzipped black hoodie, and I couldn't tell what kind of pants he was wearing but if I had to guess he was probably be wearing a pair of jeans. But this guy is about as handsome as the super model guys that girls drool over and hang up on their walls, bronze skin and all. As we walked closer I noticed that there was a book in his hands and he seemed thoroughly engrossed in it. Only when we came to stand right in front of the countier did he lift his gaze up to look at us. The moment his eyes landed on Blair they widened, he dropped his book onto the floor and ran through the door that stood behind the countier that probably lead to the kitchen. I turned my head toward Blair with a confused expression, which Blair wore as well.

The two of us stood there in dumbfounded silence until the guy and an older woman, who looked similar to the guy but more mature, came back through the doorway and into the store. The older woman had a lighter shade of hair color than the guy, and her eyes were a hazel color whereas the guy had silver grey eyes. When I looked at Blair to see if she could give me a clue as to who the woman was, she had her attention focused on the woman. When said women looked at Blair an amayzing smile spreads across the woman's beautifully sculpted face and her eyes started to water. She then rounded the countier to stand right infront of Blair and then pull her into a hug.

When the woman pulled back she still kept Blair at arms length away. "Oh! I'm so glad to see you. I knew something was happening when your mother received a letter from Elder." Said the woman. "Mrs. Elen I'm so happy to see you and glad to hear of my mother, but I've come here for your help." Blair said. "Alright child, but first you and your friend need to wash up and have a nice meal." Mrs. Elen said looking toward me and grabbing both our hands and taking us to the back and up some stairs to the living quarters of the building.

She then took us into a bathroom and told us to clean up. She assured us would have a meal wuld be ready for us when we were done.

I felt better, much cleaner as Blair and I made our way back down to where the smell of spices floated around in the air to surround every person that entered. We were greeted at the bottom of the stairs by the young man, when we reached the bottom the guy seemed to be avoiding looking at Blair and looked toward me and said "Hello there, nice to meet you I'm Jacob Elen." "Oh well hello, I'm Luna Robinson." I said. Nothing else was said until we entered a dining room and were seated at a table eating nicely prepared meal. We were seated at a circular table made for four.

I was seated in between Blair and Mrs. Elen, while Jacob sat on the opposite side of the table between the two. Blair and Jacob seemed to be pointedly ignoring one another. "So Blair, who is this young lady you have accompanying you?" Mrs. Elen asked looking up from her meal to both Blair and I. "This is Luna Robinson. She is the new _Salicti_." Blair said.

On the other side of the table Jacob seemed to have trouble swallowing, because at the end of Blair's sentence he choked on the forkfull of lettece he had just put into his mouth. Whereas his mother seemed to be taking it all in stride. "Hmm, yes. I can tell, she seems to be radiating the right kind of energy, which would explain why no one has attacked her yet, because they are all comforted by the energy she is transmitting. It would also explain why the Elders would contact your mother after so long. Most likely advising her she may be seeing you in the near future. Your mother's heart has become fragile in your absence." She said putting down her fork and pushing away her empty plate.

"Has she been taking care of herself, eating and sleeping enough, getting out? Any medications she has, do you know if she's been taking them regularly, not locking herself in the house?" Blair asked worry and unease evident in her voice. "She has been doing fine. I've been keeping in touch with her, writing letters. There is no need to worry, she is a strong woman. You should trust that your siblings can take care of her, and that _she _can take care of herself. Now-" Mrs. Elen was cut off by the sound of the store's front door bursting open and the excited voice of a girl calling for anyone home.

"I'll take care of the dishes, go make sure Alice doesn't break anything." Jacob said pushing his chair back and standing, grabbing our empty plates before walking to the kitchen sink and setting them inside. I offered to help but Jacob said that I should go and meet Alice. When I walked into the front I saw Mrs. Elen and Blair talking to a girl who had attached herself to Blair's arm.

The girl, who I assume is Alice, had long wavy white hair with beautifully pale skin. She didn't seem much taller than Blair and looked to be about the eighteen. When Alice finally seemed to sence the presence of another person she looked up and at me. I realized when our eyes connected that her left eye was a striking crystal sapphire and her right a dazzelingly sharp ruby, standing to her full height I saw that her hair fell to just under her tail bone. Her eyes seemed to spark with curiosity but I could also see the reluctance and fear in the way she subtully moved so that Blair was futher between us, while Blair turned to look at me beckening me closer.

When I came to stand closer to them it seemed that Alice was leaning towards me over Blair's shoulder. "Alice, if you want to meet her just talk to her, there is no need to stretch over my shoulder and sniff her." Blair remarks yanking on the white sundress that hugged Alice's slim figure in all the right places. Alice's nose seemed to twitch and her pale skin redden as she shuffled closer, her eyes never rest on one spot not even as she came to stand right in front of me. She continued to shuffle her feet for a few moments before finally meeting my gaze. It was an odd thing, the way she seemed captivated by my eyes as she leaned closer to me. I felt the need to shrink back in on myself, hide away from her suddenly intense look, "Hello." I startled at the sudden voice, I hadn't realized how still the room had gotten in the sparce moments between Alice standing behind Blair, to her so intensely observing me. Forging on through my sudden inability to understand things, I replied "Oh. Hi sorry, I just, um, hi." 'that was embarrassing way to go Luna, _real_ smooth.' I thought. Alice giggled, seeming to relax. "Its wonderful to see you again Alice, but can I ask why you've so suddenly appeared?" Mrs. Elen asked, coming up beside Alice.

"Oh!" she giggled "Some of the others said they had seen some curious things happening around the forest and I thought, well why not go see Mrs. Elen, she's _got_ to know at least something about what's happening." Alice explained, going back to curiously surveying the shop. "I'm glad I was the one you thought to come to but-" Mrs. Elen was cut off by the sound of a great roar filling the air, shaking the very foundation of the shop. Screams of terror carried through the door, Alice shunk down only to be pulled back up by Mrs. Elena who seed to be cursing in, Greek, and towed Alice into the back. Blair, Jacob, and I followed after; once in the back Mrs. Elen turned sharply toward her son and began speaking rapidly in Greek to him. While I was lost on what she may have been saying, Jacob was not and began doing what I assume his mother had instructed him to do. As Blair and I turned and gathered what spare things we had, the two dryads gathered things of apparent necessity, and only as they finished and Mrs. Elen hefted the large bundel of supplies onto her back did she turn her attention to us. "Follow Jacob, he'll take to safety. Alice and I will go in another direction in order to throw off any possible trackers. Do not look back. Do not worry, keep moving forward no matter what happens." I felt the need to protest, an eerie chill setting into my body. But before I could even begin to fathom a protest, Blair gripped my arm and gave me a stern, sympathetic look. She understood what I was thinking but she knew best not to question her elders.

Jacob had donned a pack and sword, the weapon gleaming in the full moon light. Another roar filled the sky and shook the earth as we made our way out of the back of the shop, Jacob giving his mother a firm hug and kiss to the forehead before turning toward Blair and I. I could see just over his shoulder, Alice seemed hesitant to follow Mrs. Elen, for a reason I couldn't tell but after only a few moments turned and followed her deeper into the village. While Blair, myself and Jacob head back into the forest.

Okay, so I understand I may not have it the _worst _out of everyone in the world, or was it worlds, but still I'm getting kind of tired of running around. And to top it all off, I can't seem to stop worrying about Ace or wanting him to be with me now. It's a little sad, I've known him for barely two days and I'm already pining after him. I would sigh loudly if it weren't for the giant stupid **bat**, I think Ace called it a Jamawar, skulking around extremely close to where Blair, Jacob, and I are hiding. It really is just like a bat, but a whole lot uglier, bright orange, and actually blind.

We were all hidden behind separate trees, the stupid demon was prowling around sniffing the air and ground. I could hear it come closer and closer, could practically feel its putrid muggy breath on the back of my neck. I gripped my bow tighter praying as hard as I could to anyone who'd listen, when I looked over to where Blair and Jacob were they both look rather vicious. Jacob was wielding his sword expertly with a vicious glint in his eye and Blair, heaven help whoever receives her wrath, there was a wind picking up around her feet and the vines on the tree seemed to reach out in order to touch her but just couldn't make it. And just as I expected the Jamawar to finally attack, there was a skweltching noise and then another. And then finally a voice , "Are you going to hide there forever? I mean, it doesn't mean two shits to me, but if you wanna get out of here before that thing gets any closer I suggest you come out now."

The first to move was Jacob, shething his sword and moving out to greet the mysterious man with a grin. "Victor, jeez man. Scared the hell out of me." I looked over to Blair to see what she thought and found that she was already back to her normal self and walking out from behind the tree, so I followed suit. And what I saw, well let's just say I'm relieved my mother isn't here to see this she'd probably brain herself in terror. Victor; was a very short man who was adorned with a very odd top hat that a skull on it, and it seemed to be laughing (odd right) and that's not it he looked to be wearing a suit except, he wore caution tape as a top with a navy jacket over it. The belt he wore was fastened with what I can only describe as a wand, stick thing, and quite possibly the scariest part were his eyes, completely black except for a thin ring of crimson red around what I guess would be his pupil.

And when he turned to me, the broad toothy grin only seemed to stretch further as he walked up to me. "Well hello there, who is this beauty?" He then grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips for a moment, then let it go and stood up tipping his hat.

" My name is Victor Blake, master magician demon extordinare." Running on autopilot, I lifted my skirt to curtsy and replied

"Luna Robinson, regular human who has no idea how to get back home."

He laughed at my reponse, "Well then," turning back to Jacob, "She's something else. I like her."

"Yeah well you're not the only one man. She's the Salicti." Jacob replies nodding to me.

"Oh really now," Victor hums as he looks at me once again. "Good thing I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf. Ha!" He then turns to Blair greeting her similarly to how he greeted me, and she him. Then he continues on further into the woods. "Well I must say. It's time to head out. You never know what evil things lurk in these dark woods." Victor snickers continuing on.


End file.
